out of luck
by nama-stay
Summary: Memang hari ini Hinata benar-benar jauh dari kata beruntung. Hangover, rapat dadakan, mobilnya rusak, dan jangan lupa rapat tersebut harus dibatalkan saat Hinata sudah sampai. Oh tunggu, temannya yang gay baru saja mengajaknya berpura-pura menikah. Satu kesialan lagi, maka Hinata akan dapat piring cantik.
1. prologue

**out of luck**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Sebagai seorang yang selalu siap menjalani pagi, hari ini bukanlah awal yang baik bagi Hinata. Terbangun dengan _hangover_ yang membebani kepalanya, ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa akan ada _meeting_ dadakan hari ini—dan yang dimaksud hari ini adalah hari Sabtu dimana dia harusnya sudah memesan bangku spesial di spa langganannya.

Oke, mungkin _meeting_ pagi ini hanya bertahan satu jam atau dua jam, hal itu tidak menjadi _problem_ besar bagi Hinata, masalahnya adalah bahan presentasi pagi ini ada di _partner_ nya yang sedari tadi tidak mengangkat ponselnya.

" _Hai, di sini Sakura! Silahkan ting—_ "

" _Voice mail_ kurang ajar."

Di dalam mobilnya, yang dikendarai dengan kecepatan penuh, Hinata masih berharap Sakura mengangkat ponselnya. Tangannya sibuk menekan-nekan dengan penuh amarah, kepalanya pusing karena kopi pagi ini habis, dan bibirnya komat-kamit mengeja satu-per-satu kata untuk pesan singkat yang akan dikirimkan kepada Sakura.

"Sa... kura. Kirim pre... sen... ta—"

 _BRUK!_

Bagus. Ada yang punya nomor telepon derek mobil?

—

 _Great_ , apa lagi ini? Mobilnya rusak, telat _meeting_ , dan Sakura belum mengangkat ponselnya. Sekarang ia harus berdiri di pinggir jalan menunggu taksi untuk mengantarnya ke pusat kota Tokyo. Sedangkan taksi yang sedari tadi melewatinya sudah diisi orang. Plis deh, _heels_ setinggi 6 cm harus dipakai berjalan 200 m? Memang sih dekat, tapi tetap saja tumitnya akan berteriak minta ampun karena lecet sana-sini.

Setiap langkah yang Hinata ambil dia akan berpikir tentang bonus akhir tahun yang jumlahnya berlipat ganda. _Yeah Hinata, Louboutin new edition hanya untukmu_ , pikirnya. Setidaknya itu bertahan selama lima belas menit karena saat ini, Hinata sudah berada di depan gedung pencakar langit yang benar-benar sepi.

Menyapa beberapa petugas yang melihatnya kebingungan karena buat apa _vice manager_ divisi pemasaran ada di sini dengan keringat yang mengucur dari atas sampai bawah. Memang sih terlihat seksi, tapi baunya itu... duh.

Hinata masuk ke dalam _lift_ dengan terburu-buru. Ia mengamati pantulan dirinya di cermin _lift_ dengan cepat, sedikit tersenyum karena— _thank God_ —maskaranya tidak luntur karena keringat. Tapi ya ampun, keringatnya itu benar-benar menggungah selera lalat dimana-mana. Parahnya lagi, parfum yang sekarang dibutuhkannya tertinggal di mobil.

 _Terserahlah,_ Hinata buru-buru mengusir pikirannya. Ia cepat-cepat keluar dari _lift_ ketika terbuka. Ia sudah telat dua jam dari jadwal yang sudah dijanjikan atasannya. Melepas _heels_ yang mencengkram kakinya kuat, Hinata berlari ke ruang _meeting_ yang anehnya kosong. Berjalan perlahan dengan keringat dingin yang tiba-tiba keluar dari antah berantah, Hinata mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam untuk memastikan keadaan. Belum dua menit, ponselnya bergetar—nama atasannya tertera di layar kaca. Hinata menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Ha-hallo?"

" _Hallo Hinata? Ini aku, Obito. Maaf sekali, hari ini rapatnya ditunda dulu. Uchiha-sama sedang ada keperluan_ ," suara di seberang tertawa renyah, " _Rapatnya hari Senin. Jangan sampai telat!_ "—tut.

Hinata terdiam. Tidak lama setelah itu, layarnya berganti dengan nama Sakura.

" _Hinata—ya ampun, maaf bangeeeet. Aku sudah mengirimkan presenta—"_

Hinata menggigit bibirnya sendiri. _Dosaku apa, Tuhan?_

—

 _Mansion_ utama Uzumaki terletak di pinggir kota yang masih belum tersentuh polusi kota. Udara di sekitarnya juga sejuk, tidak salah jika Minato memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hari tuanya nanti di sini. Untuk sekarang, ia lebih suka melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Rumah yang biasanya sepi karena kehilangan sosok hangat serupa dirinya kini kembali 'hidup'. Anak satu-satunya yang menjadi buah hati dirinya dan istri nyentrik berambut merahnya mengembalikan senyuman di wajah Kushina.

"Mama, jangan masukkan wortel!"

"Berisik! Kau harus makan sayur!"

"Mamaaaaaaa!"

Naruto merengek-rengek untuk membuang sayurnya, sedangkan Kushina hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan putranya yang sudah dewasa seperti anak kecil. Ia kembali memotong kentang menjadi beberapa bagian, sebelum keheningan menyambar mereka.

"Mama," Naruto memanggil ibunya yang sedang fokus memotong kentang untuk kari makan malam nanti. Sedangkan Kushina hanya berdiam diri—mengizinkan Naruto untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ada yang ingin Naruto bicarakan."

Kushina kini menoleh pada anaknya, "Apa?"

Naruto berhenti mengaduk kari yang baru setengah jadi, "Naruto..." ia mengambil napas sejenak, membuat kedua orang tuanya khawatir, "Naruto..." ia melihat ayahnya sendiri, menerka apa reaksi ayahnya jika ia melanjutkan ini, "Naruto..." ia kembali melihat ibunya, berpikir mengenai kejadia terburuk yang akan menimpa nanti, "Naruto—"

"Cepatlah, nanti karinya—"

"Naruto tidak suka perempuan."

—

Setelah berendam diri di _bath tub_ penuh busa, Hinata memutuskan untuk curhat pada satu-satunya lelaki yang ia anggap kakak. Ia berjanji, akan curhat habis-habisan mengenai masalahnya hari ini, tidak lupa masalahnya minggu lalu karena habis bertengkar dengan pelacur murahan di kantornya yang mengatai Hinata tidak tahu diri.

Dengan menenteng satu botol _wine_ Hinata menekan-nekan tombol bel di dekat pintu apartemen temannya—yang anehnya tidak membukakan pintu untuknya. Setau Hinata, Naruto tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menunggu, ia jadi bertanya-tanya apa Naruto ada di dalam atau tidak.

"Hinata?"

Oh jawabannya tidak.

Naruto yang sedari tadi ditunggu Hinata sudah ada di depannya dengan kaus hitam dan _jeans_ biru. Ia menenteng tas di pundaknya yang kelihatan tidak terlalu berat. Dengan kikuk, Hinata tersenyum sambil menangkat botol _wine_ yang dia bawa. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil sebelum menghampiri Hinata dan membuka pintu apartemennya untuk mereka berdua.

Tanpa malu-malu Hinata mengambil dua gelas untuk wadah _wine_ yang dia bawa. Naruto melihatnya keheranan, jelas-jelas gelas yang diambil Hinata bukan gelas yang cocok untuk menampung minuman sekelas _wine_ , tapi melihat Hinata mengangkat bahunya, mungkin malam ini akan sedikit memabukkan.

Naruto cepat duduk di lantai mengikuti Hinata yang sudah mengabaikan sofa empuk di belakangnya. Hinata menuangkan _wine_ untuk Naruto lalu dia meminum langsung dari botolnya, "Untuk Dewi Fortuna yang tukang _bo'ong_ , jelas-jelas hari ini aku sial banget."

Naruto terkekeh sebelum meminum bagiannya, "Untuk Dewi Fortuna," Naruto menjauhkan gelasnya dari bibir, "Jadi, Nona Hinata yang katanya lagi sial, _how was your week_?"

Hinata kembali menegak minumannya, "Ingat Shion?" Naruto mengangguk cepat, "Si jalang satu itu bahkan tidak tau caranya memakai lipstik dan kau tahu apa yang dia katakan padaku?" Hinata menunjuk dirinya dengan berapi-api, "Dia bilang bahwa caraku dapat promosi jabatan itu murahan dengan menggaet Obito- _senpai_ ," dia memutar matanya, "Plis deh, satu kantor juga tahu, bahwa aku berusaha keras untuk itu."

Naruto hanya mendengus kecil sebelum meminum _wine_ nya kembali, "Lalu?"

"Lalu kami bertengkar, _the end_. Minggu ini _highlight_ nya bukan itu—kecuali aku yang beli _highlighter Naked_ , Tuhan itu bagus bangeeeeeet—tapi _highlight_ nya bukan itu," Hinata berhenti untuk mengambil napas, "Aku harus berjalan— _straight walking_ —dari depan McDonald sampai kantor! Dan itu semua hanya karena _meeting_ dadakan yang batal karena pacarmu itu ada urusan!"

Naruto yang merasa tersinggung hanya memutar mata, "Sudah hanya itu saja?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku—"

"Oh, iya hari ini aku ketabrak." Hinata menyaksikan _wine_ di mulut Naruto keluar dengan cepat, "Lanjut, tadi kau ingin bilang apa?"

Naruto menatap Hinata tidak percaya. Memang menurut Hinata lebih penting mana sih, _make up_ , kecapekan karena jalan kaki, atau keselamatan dirinya sendiri?

"Sinting," Naruto geleng-geleng kepala, " _Anyway_ , aku bilang pada orang tuaku hari ini."

"Bilang apa?" Hinata menegak _wine_ nya sebelum berhenti karena sadar sesuatu. "Tunggu—" Naruto mengangguk, "—Tidak mungkin!" ia meletakkan botol _wine_ nya, dan memeluk Naruto cepat, " _I'm so proud of you_! Lalu kata mereka apa?"

Naruto mengusap-usap surai hitam Hinata yang tergerai, "Mereka bilang aku sakit, Hinata," Hinata memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto. Ia mengamati wajah pria favoritnya yang tiba-tiba berubah sendu, "Mereka bilang aku akan sembuh," Naruto menunduk, kemudia menatap Hinata dengan pandangan sedih, "Aku takut mereka meninggalkanku, Hinata."

Hinata mengusap pipi Naruto, ia mengusapnya perlahan agar pria itu merasa nyaman. "Apa kau merasa sakit?" Naruto menggeleng, "Maka apa yang harus disembuhkan?" Ia bisa melihat bibir Naruto yang perlahan tersenyum, walau kepalanya masih menunduk, "Naruto dengar—mereka pasti akan mengerti. Kau adalah putra mereka, mereka sangat sayaaaaaang padamu, jadi mana mungkin kau akan ditinggalkan?" dia mencubit hidung Naruto pelan, "Lalu mereka bilang apa lagi?"

"Mereka bilang untuk menyembuhkanku..." suara Naruto tercekat, "Aku akan dijodohkan."

"Apa?"

Naruto mengangguk lesu. "Hinata aku tidak sakit—aku tidak ingin dijodohkan," dia meletakkan dahinya di pundak Hinata, "Semua orang akan menderita. Aku, gadis yang akan dijodohkan itu, anak kami nanti, dan—tentu saja—Sasuke."

"Naruto," Hinata memeluknya erat, "Apa... ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, "Kau ingin membantu?" Hinata mengangguk. "Apapun itu?" gadis itu kembali mengangguk. "Oke baiklah, kau harus dengar rencanaku—aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak di mobil tadi. Tapi _please_ , jangan marah Hinata. Kau akan—"

"Sudah, cepat! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

Naruto menarik napas, "Menikahlah pura-pura denganku."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Mulai besok, ia akan tobat.

 **tbc**

* * *

p.s. gila aja first story gue heeeee

p.s.s. hallo teman-teman! im new hereeee

p.s.s.s. highlighter naked bagus banget woi


	2. Chapter 1

**out of luck**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Satu-satunya yang bisa Hinata pikirkan saat ini bukanlah anggaran tahun ini yang ada di tangannya, melainkan hal lain yang dia sendiri tidak ingin pikirkan. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin melempar berlembar-lembar kertas yang penuh kesalahan di tangannya pada pria di depan, tetapi demi profesionalisme Hinata menahan tangannya sendiri dan menyunggingkan senyum penuh pengertian terhadap junior yang baru bekerja 3 bulan.

Hinata melingkari beberapa poin kesalahan—sebenarnya bukan 'beberapa', tetapi lebih dari itu—yang dilakukan _cowok-cakep-tapi-bego_ a.k.a juniornya a.k.a Kiba Inuzuka. Ia bukan penganut paham membanding-bandingkan hasil kerja, tetapi melihat pekerjaan yang dilakukan Kiba rasanya cowok satu ini emang mindihu a.k.a minta dihujat.

"Kiba- _san_ , apa kau ikut rapat hari Senin?" mata Hinata mengikuti anggukan pria tersebut, "Aku yakin Uchiha- _sama_ membuat beberapa perubahan di bulan Agustus," Hinata tersenyum simpul melihat Kiba yang menggaruk-garuk pipinya. "Apa kau mencatat poin-poinnya kemarin?"

"Itu..." Kiba buka suara perlahan, "Aku... akan bertanya—"

 _Brak!_

"TIDAK USAH!" Hinata memotong ucapan Kiba dengan cepat. Dengan mata yang masih melotot, ia perlahan sadar bahwa imejnya yang _unch-unch-maksimal_ bisa saja hancur seketika. Maka dari itu _ehem-ehem-imut_ merupakan pilihan terbaik sebelum tersenyum hangat, "Maksudku, aku saja yang urus anggaran tahun ini—kau bisa bantu Shino dengan jadwal produksi bulan maret."

Kiba tersenyum canggung, dibentak oleh orang seperti Hinata jelas membuatnya kaget. "Ba-baik, _Miss_. Aku... akan pergi." Dan begitu pintu ditutup, Hinata segera merosot di kursinya.

Bukannya suka dengan mengecek anggaran, tetapi Hinata butuh ' _bahan_ ' yang bisa dipakai untuk berbasa-basi dengan pimpinan gedung pencakar langit ini—ada masalah yang harus ia selesaikan dengan manusia paling arogan satu antero jagat raya itu. Masa tiba-tiba dia mengetuk pintu sang CEO dan langsung menyampaikan isi hatinya? Helloooooo, ini 2017 dan Hinata masih mempunyai gengsi lebih tinggi dari satelit luar angkasa. Dia tidak bisa merendahkan harga dirinya seperti itu! Wanita selevel dia tidak menjabarkan masalahnya sebelum diminta. Dan yang dimaksud meminta adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang memohon penjabaran masalah yang melibatkan dirinya.

Maka dari itu, sama seperti semua urutan hidangan, setiap keadaan butuh pemanis mulut. Jadi Hinata perlu pemanis mulut yang pas sebelum beralih ke _main dish_ —Hinata butuh _appetizer_ yang tepat untuk membuka topik. Apalagi, untuk sang CEO yang lebih sensitif dari kran air toilet _mall_ , basa-basi itu diperlukan—walaupun si pantat ayam satu itu orang yang _to-the-point_ jika menyangkut belahan hati a.k.a belahan jiwa a.k.a belahan pantat a.k.a Naruto.

Apalagi, ini sudah dua hari Hinata marah Naruto semenjak kejadian Sabtu malam. Setelah menolak mentah-mentah rencana gila Naruto, Hinata akhirnya angkat kaki dari apartemen si pirang dengan harga diri yang terluka. Jelaslah ia merasa terluka, cewek selevel Hinata yang sedang malang melintang di dunia karier tiba-tiba dimintai menikah hanya untuk kedok belaka. Plis deh, setelah semua film _Disney_ dan nasihat dari sang kakak juga ayahanda terkasih tentang memilih jodoh terbaik, Hinata punya alasan kuat untuk menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Naruto.

Selain karena Naruto bukan tipe _prince charming_ dari dongeng _Disney_ , Hinata tidak mau harus menjalani kehidupan tanpa dasar cinta. Walaupun ia lahir dari keluarga serba sederhana, tetapi ia dibesarkan dengan penuh cinta kasih yang lebih dari cukup. Ia tidak mau jika sang anak nanti hanya mendapat cinta sang ibu, sedangkan cinta sang ayah buat _ayah_ yang lain.

Tetapi tetap saja semarah-marahnya Hinata pada si pirang, gadis berambut gelap itu masih tahu diri. Jika bukan karena Naruto, mana mungkin dia bisa beli koleksi _heels_ nya sekarang yang lebih mahal dari ginjal. Apalah daya seorang anak karyawan biasa di daerah pinggir Tokyo yang makan saja susah, apalagi ingin masuk universitas ternama—seorang Hinata akhirnya bertemu Naruto yang dengan ikhlas membantu secara finansial kebutuhan semester awal universitas gadis itu sebelum menjadi mandiri dengan mendapat beasiswa.

Hinata sadar, luapan emosinya pada Naruto harus berhenti. Salah satu caranya adalah mendatangi langsung Uzumaki Naruto dan berdamai dengan berpelukan seperti Teletabis. Masalahnya, satelit saja masih kalah tinggi dengan gengsi Hinata, masa seorang Hinata harus merendahkan diri yang nyamperin Naruto? He _to the_ laaaaaw, tolong yang punya ada pikiran seperti itu dicoret pake darah kambing.

Karena gengsinya yang tidak bisa ditoleransi, Hinata memilih bernegosiasi dengan sang pacar, walaupun Sasuke Uchiha bukan termasuk orang yang bisa diajak negosiasi. Tapi yah, doakan saja semoga Hinata dapat berkah Dewi Fortuna.

—

Seorang Uchiha terbiasa mendapatkan segalanya.

Itu yang dipelajari Uchiha Mikoto dengan susah payah. Ia terlalu terbiasa untuk berusaha sebelum bertemu dengan Fugaku.

Untuk seorang yang bukan Uchiha murni, susah bagi Mikoto untuk tidak berusaha karena semua kebutuhannya terpenuhi. Ia menjadi merasa... janggal. Satu-satunya usaha yang harus ia lakukan ketika membawa nama Uchiha adalah saat melahirkan kedua puteranya yang berbagi sifat dengan sang ayah.

Ia sadar betul, Uchiha itu arogan. Mikoto mempelajari pribadi Uchiha dengan khidmat. Uchiha Itachi adalah contoh yang tepat. Dari kecil, Itachi sudah menjadi anak menggemaskan yang selalu berusaha sendiri. Mikoto cukup bangga bahwa ada sifat darinya yang bisa diturunkan. Mikoto pikir, dengan beberapa doktrin darinya Itachi akan dengan mudah menjadi pribadi yang rendah hati dan meninggalkan sifat arogan yang mendarah daging di Uchiha. Tetapi waktu mengalahkan doktrin Mikoto—serendah-rendahnya hati Itachi, pria itu masih memiliki sifat arogan yang kental khas Uchiha. Dan terlalu terlambat untuk Mikoto _menyembuhkan_ sifat itu dari sang sulung. Jadi, Mikoto memutuskan menjadi Bondan Prakoso dengan menyanyikan lagu _Ya Sudahlah_.

Masalah utamanya adalah Sasuke—anak bungsu Uchiha itu terlalu mirip sang ayah, ia terlalu... _Uchiha_. Padahal Mikoto sudah mencekcoki otak Sasuke dengan prinsip " _too much Uchiha will kill you_ ". Untuk si kecil Sasuke, doktrin itu ia terima dengan penuh senyuman. Saat sang ibu berkata ia harus menjadi juara satu di kelas hanya untuk mendapatkan sepeda, Sasuke akhirnya jadi juara satu. Melihat metode ini berhasil, akhirnya Mikoto menerapkan sistem ini pada Sasuke. Tetapi, setelah lama menerapkan cara ini, Mikoto jadi bingung, _kenapa Sasuke tidak pernah gagal?_ Bukan pengen nyumpahin, tetapi setiap anak SD pasti pernah gagal dalam menghitung, membaca, atau mendapatkan hati si dia (biasa cinta monyet anak SD). Usut punya usut, ternyata si anak bungsu ini memang jauh lebih pintar dari anak seusianya, ia tidak perlu usaha lebih hanya untuk tahu jumlah satu tambah satu. Berkah Uchiha yang mewajibkan anggotanya untuk punya otak encer lagi-lagi membuat Mikoto menjadi Bondan Prakoso.

Sama seperti sekarang, Sasuke pasti akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjamah pacar kuningnya itu di dalam ruangan pribadinya. Bukannya tidak ingin dijamah a.k.a di _enakin_ , tetapi demi harga diri seorang Uchiha, ia harus mendominasi setiap hal. Bisnis saja sudah ia taklukan, masa Uzumaki Naruto tidak bisa? Tentu saja bisa.

"Hentikan!" idih, ogah amat. Sasuke sudah menunggu untuk hal ini—bercinta saat jam kerja di kantor merupakan salah satu _list_ yang tertera di dalam benak Sasuke. Kan asyik gitu, jika ia mengadopsi anak nanti, ia bisa punya cerita untuk dipamerkan.

 _Cklek._

"Uchiha- _sama_ , saya pu—" Sasuke menatap gadis yang ada di depan pintu dalam diam. "DEMI TUHAN! SASUKEEEEEEEEEE!"

Kedua pria yang minim jarak tersebut buru-buru menjauh. Sasuke yang pergi mengunci pintu dan Naruto yang buru-buru membekap mulut sang calon biang gosip. Sasuke ikut membantu Naruto dalam menahan gadis—yang sialnya bernama Hinata—untuk tetap diam di tempat. Tapi tetap saja, Hinata terlalu _shock_ setelah melihat kejadian tadi dan memutuskan untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri dengan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Cuku—hmmmpphhh!" Hinata masih dibekap oleh Naruto dan matanya sedang melihat Sasuke yang menahan kedua bahunya. "Henti—hmmpphh!"

"ADUUUUH!"

 _Bruk._

"Cewek sialan!" Sasuke yang jatuh terduduk diikuti Hinata dan Naruto yang ikut-ikutan jatuh, memaki kedatangan si perusak suasana. "Maumu apa sih?!"

Hinata mengusap pinggangnya yang terasa sakit. "Aku hanya ingin membantu perusahaan ini maju tetapi kalian berdua malah mencoba untuk menodaiku!" ia melempar lembaran kertas yang terhambur dimana-mana. "Aku masih punya harga diri!" Hinata mencoba mengeluarkan air mata agar keadaan memihaknya. Dalam hati ia berbisik, _you go drama queen_.

Sasuke mengusap belakang kepalanya, "Aku masih punya selera tau!"

Hinata yang mendengar langsung bersiap-siap menerkam Sasuke sebelum ditahan Naruto. _Please_ deh, semua orang di dunia ini rela mati hanya untuk melihat senyumnya kecuali para _gay_ dan orang bodoh—dan Hinata yakin bahwa Sasuke masuk di kategori keduanya.

"Homo brengsek!"

"Hinata hentikan!" Naruto akhirnya buka suara. Ia menatap Hinata dengan pandangan agak terluka, "Kau menyinggungku juga, oke?" si pirang mengalihkan pandangan pada Sasuke, "Aku tidak suka saat kau seperti ini."

Naruto balik menatap Hinata, "Maaf."

Lalu Sasuke, "Maaf."

Si pirang membenarkan posisinya jadi duduk bersila. "Sudahlah," ia kembali pada Hinata, "Ada apa Hinata?"

Gadis indigo itu menatap Sasuke dengan sebal, "Aku ke sini untuk memberikan anggaran tahun ini—" ia mengangkat satu lembar kertas dari beberapa kertas yang sudah berhamburan, "—tapi kalian malah mencoba untuk menodaiku."

Sasuke berdecak, "Oke, terima kasih _Miss_ Hinata. Tetapi lain kali, ketuk dulu oke?" Sasuke memutar matanya, "Aku yakin kau ke sini bukan untuk itu. Apa maumu?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke sengit, "Aku sudah mengetuk, congek," ia menyeringai saat raut Sasuke berubah, "Oh, kau tahu kenapa aku ke sini."

Naruto menjentikkan jari, "Hey, hentikan!" ia menatap Sasuke yang mengacungkan jari tengahnya. "Hinata sudah mengetuk, Sasuke. Aku mendengarnya—itu kenapa aku menyuruhmu berhenti." Ia menatap Sasuke malas, "Kau selalu lupa mengunci pintu." Diam-diam Naruto melanjutkan dalam hati, _dan aku keenakan._

Sasuke menepuk dahinya sendiri, "Bisa kita hentikan ini? Aku yakin si hantu satu ini punya alasan khusus ke sini."

Hinata yang masih dalam posisi tidak elit, segera meluruskan kakinya, "Kau tau alasanku Sasuke."

Sasuke yang tidak berniat membetulkan posisinya malah melempar Hinata dengan sepatu, "Jangan coba-coba, setan."

Hinata yang dengan dramatisnya bertelentang di depan Sasuke, memegang dahinya. "Ouch, Sasuke. Sepatumu itu sakit tau!" ia diam-diam melirik sepatu Sasuke yang terlempar jauh tidak mengenainya. " _Do it,_ Sasuke _. Do it_."

Sasuke melepaskan napasnya dengan kasar, "Baiklah _Miss_ Hinata si _vice manager_ divisi pemasaran yang cantik—apa maumu?"

Ini adalah hal yang paling Hinata ingin dengar—Sasuke yang memohon akibat kepo maksimal. "Pacarmu itu pasti sudah melaporkan kejadian Sabtu malam padamu." Ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan melunak, "Aku minta maaf atas apa yang aku lakukan hari Sabtu."

Naruto nyengir, "Jadi kau bersedia?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Hinata menjawab cepat. Raut wajah Naruto berubah sendu, "Aku minta maaf setelah menyiram bajumu dengan _wine_ —itu bukan hal yang baik untuk dilakukan saat emosi."

Naruto tersenyum simpul, "Tidak apa-apa, bukan masalah besar." Ia menggeser tubuhnya untuk memeluk Hinata.

Hinata mengambil napas dalam, "Aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal," Hinata menarik udara cepat agar suara sok sedihnya bisa didalami dengan baik, "Jika kau tidak ingin memaafkanku, tidak apa-apa kok."

"Dia memang tidak ingin memaafkanmu, bodoh."

"Sasuke!" Naruto menjauhkan dirinya dari Hinata, "Jangan mendengarkan Sasuke. Aku memaafkanmu kok."

Sasuke yang melihat adegan Teletabis itu memutar matanya, "Air mata buaya." Ia berdecak. "Setidaknya, carikan pengantin _bo'ongan_ untuk Naruto."

Hinata melepas pelukannya cepat, "Sasuke, aku harap setelah ini kau sering menonton _film_ India agar pikiranmu terbuka lebar sebesar jidatmu." Ia menatap Sasuke sebal, "Pernikahan cinta itu didasari cinta, bodoh."

Sasuke membalas sengit, " _Bullshit_. Jika semua pernikahan didasari cinta, kau sudah melihat undangan kami." Dalam hati, Sasuke mengatai Hinata naif. Pikirannya tentang pernikahan yang didasari cinta begitu polos walau sudah tahu mengenai keadaan yang ia dan Naruto hadapi saat ini. Sasuke benci mengakuinya bahwa ia ingin hidup seperti pemikiran naif Hinata. Tapi apa daya, sama seperti keluarga Naruto yang menganggap _gay_ adalah penyakit, keluarga Sasuke mengasingkan Shisui—anggota Uchiha yang terang-terangan mengaku _gay_ —jauh dari jangkauan Uchiha. Sasuke memang sudah siap secara finansial untuk menjauhkan diri dari Uchiha, tetapi batinnya belum siap untuk meninggalkan dan _ditinggalkan_ oleh keluarganya sendiri.

—

Hinata membuka pintu di depannya dengan kunci yang sudah ia ambil di bawah pot tanaman. Ia masuk perlahan ke dalam dengan menenteng beberapa tas kertas yang berisi penuh.

Hinata mengamati warna krem yang menyelimuti dinding rumah ini. Seingat Hinata, terakhir dia ke sini warnanya masih putih. Dan ia lebih suka warna putih dibandingkan warna krem begini. Menurutnya warna putih lebih menampilkan Hyuuga dibandingkan krem yang tidak menonjolkan apa-apa.

Hinata beralih ke dapur untuk meliat isi kulkas yang terletak di pinggir ruangan. Kulkas warna abu-abu itu dibuka, dan Hinata tidak terkejut sama sekali ketika melihat lebih banyak sayuran dibanding makanan ringan. Sepertinya, kebasenan Hinata di sini membuat sang penunggu rumah pindah haluan ke gaya hidup vegetarian.

Hinata melepaskan tas kertasnya dan mengambil satu kotak susu besar. Tanpa menggunakan gelas, ia langsung meminum isinya. Masih minum, Hinata pelan-pelan mengambil _Pocky_ warna merah muda yang sudah terbuka sedikit.

"Hinata?" suara berat tersebut mengagetkan Hinata. Sedikit susu hinggap di baju Hinata. "Kau menjijikan! Gunakan gelas sanaaa!"

Hinata hanya nyengir melihat kakaknya yang langsung melempar pandangan tidak menyenangkan. Ia buru-buru menghabiskan sisa susu di kotak sebelum Neji mengambil paksa kotak tersebut dari tangannya dan membuang kotak itu ke tong sampah.

"Dasar rakus." Sekarang suara yang lebih cewek mengatainya. Rasanya Hinata ingin menampar mulut kecil Hanabi walau Hinata masih tahu batasan ketika ia sadar bahwa itu hanyalah lelucon belaka.

Hinata mendudukan diri di atas meja makan, "Ayolah, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Bukan begini menyapa saudara yang paling kalian sayang, oke?" ia mengibaskan rambutnya. "Mana _Touchan_?"

"Di sini." Hinata buru-buru turun dari meja dan menghambur ke pelukan sang ayah.

Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hiashi, "Aku kangen _Touchan_."

Hiashi hanya terkekeh, " _Touchan_ juga kangen. Tapi, lain kali gunakan gelas."

—

Setelah sebelumnya Hinata tiba tiba jadi Santa Claus dengan membanjiri rumah Hyuuga dengan hadiah, mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam. Hanabi dapat rok H&M baru, Neji dapat kemeja Armani, dan Hiashi dapat jam tangan Rolex baru. Tadinya, sebagai tanda terima kasih Hanabi ingin memasak untuk malam ini, tapi setelah menggosongkan satu sajian kesukaan Neji, akhirnya pria itu sendiri yang turun tangan membuat makan malam.

Hinata memakan dagingnya ikannya dengan lahap, "Jadi bagaimana kabar kalian?"

Neji mencomot _tempura_ dengan sumpitnya, "Mungkin aku akan mengambil S2," semua yang berada di situ terkejut dan menyemangati Neji untuk secepatnya mendaftar ke universitas yang dituju. Neji yang menerima pujian hanya terkekeh sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku ingin coba beasiswa di Todai. Doakan ya."

"Lalu, Neji- _nii_ akan sekampus denganku dong?" Hanabi kaget setengah mati saat kakak laki-lakinya mengangguk, "Ih, tidak seru!" ia memasukkan daging ikan ke mulutnya. " _Anyway_ , bulan depan aku sidang." Ia nyengir sebelum Hinata mengusap rambutnya.

"Dengar bocah, jika kau bisa _cum laude_ , akan kubelikan sepeda baru."

"Memang aku anak kecil?!"

Hiashi tertawa pelan, "Hanabi, berusahalah dengan baik." Ia mengusap bahu si bungsu. "Hinata, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Oh, _nothing special_. Aku baru diangkat menjadi _vice manager_. _Touchan_ juga sudah dengar kok—"

"Hinata. Bukan itu maksudku." Hiashi menatap Hinata intens, "Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Hinata langsung batuk-batuk dan menggeleng dengan cepat. Ia sudah lupa berapa kali ia melihat sang ayah menghela napas memikirkan jawaban darinya tentang pasangan hidup. Hiashi sadar, gadis itu masih saja memprioritaskan karier di atas jodohnya sendiri. Bukannya buruk memprioritaskan karir, hanya saja Hiashi sudah tidak sabar melihat Hinata dengan gaun pengantin warna putih yang ia akan beli untuk putrinya. Namun melihat Hinata yang masih berkutat dengan karier, Hiashi perlu menyimpan harapannya untuk beberapa saat.

Hiashi sudah hidup lama dengan Hinata, ia sudah tau sifat anaknya sendiri yang tidak jauh dari dirinya. Ia terkadang menyesal, karena hanya bisa pensiun sebagai karyawan biasa bukannya _boss_ yang kelebihan uang. Karena tuntutan ekonomi, Hiashi harus menyaksikan anaknya sendiri berusaha keras untuk memperbaiki taraf hidup keluarga. Memang apa yang Hinata lakukan sukses, tetapi di sisi lain Hinata sendiri mengabaikan kebutuhan hidupnya.

Di sisi Hinata sendiri, bukannya ia tidak mau memikirkan tentang pasangan hidup. Melainkan ia terlalu lelah dengan semua itu. Sudah banyak deretan mantan pacarnya yang mengeluhkan tentang dirinya karena terlalu giat bekerja sampai tidak bisa membagi waktu dengan mereka. Hinata juga tidak ingin seperti ini, tetapi ia masih ada tanggung jawab sebagai anak dan kakak untuk membiayai ayah dan adiknya untuk mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik dari masa lalu. Walaupun ada Neji, tetapi pria itu juga sudah berkeluarga—rasanya terlalu membebankan untuk Neji jika Hiashi dan Hanabi berada di bahunya.

Melihat sang ayah yang kecewa dengan jawabannya, Hinata buru-buru mengubah keadaan, " _Touchan_ , Neji bikin tato baru!"

Neji melotot. Hanabi kaget. Hiashi hampir jantungan.

Ini adalah pengalihan keadaan paling luar biasa.

 **tbc**

* * *

p.s. my new username is so lit

p.s.s. film india is sooooo narkoba a.k.a addicting a.k.a bagus bingo

p.s.s.s. roknya h&m bagus banget woi


	3. Chapter 2

out of luck

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Sasuke bangun dengan tubuh yang lengket dan penuh bercak. Kepalanya terasa berat dan bibirnya bengkak. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya dan menemukan pria pirang yang membuatnya jadi se- _tragis_ ini. Sasuke berdecak pelan, pria ini memang pirang, tapi bukan pria pirang yang selama ini ia damba. Dengan kata lain, pria pirang ini hanyalah _one night fling_ baginya.

Sasuke tidak akan munafik, ia akui aktivitas tadi malam memang hebat. Pria di sebelahnya ini mampu mengimbangi permainannya—bahkan membuatnya _setengah_ K.O. di ranjang. Ingat ya, setengah. Tuan Uchiha kesayangan kita tidak mau mengakui dirinya dibabat habis-habisan oleh lawan mainnya.

Dengan pinggul yang masih nyeri, Sasuke mencoba turun dari ranjang dan mengumpulkan sisa pakaiannya yang saling berjauhan—dan tentu saja, ponsel pintarnya adalah hal pertama yang ia cari. Setelah memakai ini-itu untuk menutupi bagian bawah ia segera duduk dan membuka kunci pada ponselnya.

 **Naruto**

Missed calls(99+)

 **Jangan diangkat**

Missed calls (87)

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Ia menekan ponsel pintarnya di bagian bawah lalu mendekatkannya ke telinga. Tidak menunggu lama, suara di seberang menyapanya dengan tidak bersahabat.

" _Heh, dungu. Kemana saja kau?"_

"Selamat pagi, nona tanpa tata krama," Sasuke terkikik pelan saat wanita di ujung berdecak, "Aku di Ritz. Jemput ya?"

" _Kau itu memang cowok paling brengsek sedunia, Sasuke,_ " ia memberi kesempatan Sasuke untuk tertawa, " _tunggu aku 10 menit_."

—

Hinata baru memakan setengah panekuknya saat _caller id_ Sasuke menyapanya. Ia buru-buru minum susu dan mengangkat panggilan dari tuan bebek.

"Heh, dungu. Kemana saja kau?"

" _Selamat pagi, nona tanpa tata krama,"_ Hinata bisa mendengar Sasuke terkikik di ujung _, "Aku di Ritz. Jemput ya?"_

"Kau itu memang cowok paling brengsek sedunia, Sasuke," Sasuke tertawa, "tunggu aku 10 menit."

Lalu panggilan dimatikan dan Hinata melempar ponselnya kesal. Hinata sadar betul sikap _bossy_ dari Sasuke itu memang susah hilang, tapi masalahnya bukan itu. Bagaimana bisa si pantat bebek satu itu tidak ada kabar semalaman—membuat panik seantero jagat raya lalu di pagi hari menelpon dan berkata seenak jidat bahwa dia sedang ada di hotel berkelas?

Hinata memang sudah tahu salah satu _bad habit_ Sasuke adalah aktivitas seksualnya. Tapi saat dia sudah berkomitmen kepada sang kekasih—apa pelampiasan kekesalannya harus berupa seks yang notabenenya melanggar komitmen itu sendiri?

Hinata masih sibuk dengan pikirannya ketika Menma datang dengan rambut yang masih basah. Ia pergi ke kulkas dan mengambil Corona lalu menegaknya sampai tinggal setengah. Menma berjalan ke arah Hinata yang mencibirnya lewat mata.

"Apa? Aku haus."

"Ini masih pagi."

Menma hanya mencibir. "Bagaimana Sasuke?"

"Di Ritz." Hinata menyambar botol bir di tangan Menma cepat lalu meminumnya, ia agak menyipit ketika berhenti pada tegukan ke-8, "Apa Naruto perlu tahu?"

Menma mengambil ponsel Hinata yang masih jatuh dan menyodorkannya pada Hinata—menunggu gadis itu mengambilnya. "Bilang saja kau akan bertemunya di Seven Eleven," Menma bisa merasakan aura tidak suka dari Hinata. Ia tahu bahwa gadis di depannya ini benci berbohong, "atau bilang saja kau akan menjemputnya, lalu klik—matikan ponselmu." Hinata masih cemberut, Menma cepat-cepat menempatkan ponsel tersebut di meja, "atau aku yang akan menjelaskannya pada Naruto."

Hinata tersenyum lebar. " _Thanks_ Menma! Kamu memang temanku yang paling baik!"

—

Sasuke langsung memasuki mobil BMW hitam saat rodanya berhenti tepat di depan _lobby._ Ia baru duduk dan Hinata langsung menghujaninya dengan tatapan tidak percaya sebelum gadis itu menjalankan mobilnya ke luar lingkungan The Ritz-Carlton. Atmosfer dalam mobil tidak enak, Sasuke merasakan hal itu mencekik lehernya. Ia berusaha tidak ambil pusing, tetapi kecepatan mobil Hinata yang menukik perlahan membuat jantungnya ber-dag-dig-dug tidak teratur.

"Oke, Hinata. Apa maumu?" Mobil langsung berhenti, kepala Sasuke hampir menyentuh dasbor mobil jika ia tidak mengenakan sabuk pengaman. "Dasar gila!" Sasuke ingin memaki lebih lanjut saat Hinata menaikkan jari telunjuknya ke atas. Sasuke tahu Hinata melakukannya dengan sengaja, tapi alasan lampu merah itu cukup untuk membungkamnya.

Lampu berganti hijau. Sasuke sudah was-was jika kecepatan mobil ini kembali seperti tadi, tetapi kali ini Hinata menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sasuke berdecak, "Jangan sok suci. Kau juga baru menghabiskan malam di tempat Menma."

Kali ini Sasuke bisa memaki Hinata tanpa alasan lampu merah, tapi ia tetap diam saat Hinata kembali berhenti mendadak. "Aku dengan Menma itu _friends with benefit_! Sedangkan kau dan pria asing semalam _are a complete fucking strangers_!" Hinata meledak sebelum mobilnya kembali berjalan. "Dasar idiot, kau itu sudah punya Naruto—"

" _How was Menma_?"

" _He was_ _ **THAT**_ _good_ —TUNGGU!" Hinata melotot ke arah Sasuke, "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

Tawa Sasuke meledak, "Santai, _dear_. Aku sedang dalam proses mengubah diri. Aku akan mengaku pada Naruto—doakan saja kita tidak putus." Sasuke membuka kaca mobil Hinata, merasakan angin yang menyapa wajahnya. _Tolong kabulkan, Tuhan_ , lanjutnya dalam hati.

Hinata berhenti di depan lampu merah. "Dengar, kau dan Naruto itu sahabatku. Aku tidak mau kalian ada masalah—jadi selesaikan dengan kepala dingin ya?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan. Lampu merah berubah hijau, Hinata angkat bicara, "Naruto atau Uchiha?"

Jari telunjuk Sasuke terangkat ke kanan. "Kau terdengar seperti ibuku saja," Hinata tersenyum, "jika ia tidak _homophobic_."

Senyum di wajah Hinata hilang. Ia berpikir keras untuk mengalihkan topik. "Apa yang terjadi semalam?" sesaat setelah mengajukan pertanyaan ini, Hinata merutuki dirinya. Ini sama saja keluar lubang harimau masuk lubang buaya.

"Naruto tidak cerita?" Hinata menggeleng. Sasuke menghela napas, perjalanan setengah jam ini akan terasa lama, "Jadi—

—

Sasuke sedang menonton HBO saat Naruto pulang dari _gym_. Naruto langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk menyantap stok es krimnya. Pria pirang itu hanya bisa pasrah saat rasa yang tersisa hanya vanila.

Naruto langsung membuka mulutnya, berharap Sasuke akan menyuapinya dengan sesendok penuh es krim rasa cokelat terakhir. Tapi, bukan Sasuke jika ia tidak brengsek—sesendok penuh itu malah hinggap di mulutnya sendiri dan Sasuke hanya menunjukan wajah menikmati yang didramatisir.

Naruto langsung tutup mulut dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan ikut menonton _film_ yang sedang di putar. Tangan Naruto mulai jahil—ia mengelus paha Sasuke yang hanya tertutup _boxer_.

"Hentikan, Naruto. Aku sedang tidak _mood_." tangan Naruto masih bermain di paha Sasuke, "Bagaimana kabar ayahmu?"

Tangan Naruto mulai naik, "Masih tidak ingin bicara denganku." Sasuke mengangguk, "Ibuku juga masih menangis—jika kau ingin tahu."

"Tentu—Naruto berhenti! Aku sedang tidak _mood_!"

Naruto menarik tangannya dari bagian vital Sasuke, ia mencibir, "Kau sedang PMS?" pria pirang itu hanya terkikik saat Sasuke melempar tatapan benci.

Sebenarnya, Naruto ingin menyampaikan apa yang ada di kepalanya. Pemikiran ini ikut berlari dengannya saat ia mencoba _treadmill_ di _gym_ tadi. Tapi, Naruto takut jika Sasuke akan langsung menjauhi dirinya karena Naruto paham betul sifat Sasuke yang selalu belajar dari kesalahan orang lain—dalam kasus ini, orang lain itu dirinya sendiri. Bukannya ingin meragukan kesetiaan dari sang kekasih, tapi jika sudah menyangkut Sasuke dan ' _pergi_ ' rasanya Naruto akan lebih berhati-hati.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" suara Sasuke menusuk rongga dada Naruto. Terkadang Naruto lupa bahwa Sasuke itu pintar, membaca wajahnya yang seperti buku ini akan menjadi hal mudah baginya. "Ayo Naruto, apa yang—"

"Menikahlah denganku." Melihat Sasuke yang masih diam tidak bergerak, ingin rasanya Naruto ditelan bumi saat itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba pemikiran ini berlari keluar dari pikirannya ke bibirnya sendiri? Dia sendiri tadi yang menegaskan untuk berhati-hati, tapi kenapa dia sendiri yang malah acakadut begini? Naruto sendiri bingung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Sasuke menatap layar dengan datar—tidak, tuan bebek kesayangan kita tidak menonton adegan berciuman yang sedang ditampilkan di televisi. Ia hanya menatapnya kosong, bingung apa yang harus ia katakan pada Naruto. Jujur, ia senang setengah mati. Membayangkan sebuah cincin tersemat di jari manisnya dengan ukiran nama Naruto adalah impiannya. Tapi, apa tindakan ini tidak dipikirkan matang-matang oleh _businessman_ kenamaan seperti Naruto yang lulus dengan predikat _cum laude_? Sasuke yakin, Naruto tahu bahwa pernikahan gender sama di negara ini masih tabu dan belum legal—jadi bagaimana bisa Naruto bisa berkata seperti itu?

Sasuke masih berkutat dengan pikirannya ketika suara Naruto mengembalikannya ke bumi. Ia yakin dari tadi Naruto memanggilnya untuk meminta jawaban. Sasuke menatap Naruto sebentar, lalu kembali pada layar televisi. "Tidak."

Dunia Naruto langsung hancur di detik yang sama. Semua hal yang ia bayangkan tadi, sehari sebelumnya, dua hari sebelumnya, seminggu sebelumnya, tiga bulan sebelumnya, delapan bulan sebelumnya, dua tahun sebelumnya, bahkan tahun-tahun sebelum Sasuke menyambut perasaannya seakan menguap entah ke mana seperti asap rokok yang hilang di udara. Ia merasa seakan semua orang di dunia ini menertawai wajahnya sekarang, termasuk Sasuke. Naruto mendadak tidak bisa merasakan oksigen masuk melalui hidungnya—ia tidak bisa merasakan aktivitas biologis yang menopang keberlangsungan hidupnya. Semuanya seakan mati di detik yang sama.

"Kenapa?" bahkan untuk mengucap satu kata, bibirnya tidak mampu mengucap lantang. Rasa kesalnya memuncak saat Sasuke seakan tidak menganggap dirinya ada dengan menatap layar televisi. Dari rasa kesal itu, kekuatan yang timbul dalam diri Naruto mendorongnya untuk berucap sekali, "Jawab, brengsek."

Sasuke tahu Naruto kesal. Ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan merendahkan—ia juga bingung, kenapa arogansi Uchiha tidak bisa diajak kompromi. "Karena di sini masih belum legal—"

"KITA BISA MENIKAH DI AMERIKA!" Naruto berteriak. "Kau bisa pilih, aku ada rumah di Los Angeles. Atau kita bisa menetap di tempatmu di New York—"

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" walau tidak sekeras suara Naruto, Sasuke berniat menegaskan jawabannya. Ia berdiri, menatap nanar pria yang mengisi hatinya. Sumpah demi Tuhan, ia ingin menyetujui keputusan Naruto untuk pergi ke Amerika, atau Argentina, atau Finlandia, atau negara mana saja yang melegalkan pernikahan dengan gender yang sama. Tapi ada yang menahannya, dan ia benci harus mengatakan itu pada Naruto—atau siapapun.

"LALU APA MASALAHNYA?!" Naruto tidak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya. Ia benci ditolak oleh Sasuke, tapi ia lebih benci apabila Sasuke tidak ingin menjelaskan jawabannya. Naruto ikut berdiri, menatap wajah Sasuke yang kebingungan atas jawabannya sendiri. "Jawab."

Suara Naruto berubah dingin dan menusuk—Sasuke benci Naruto versi ini. Ia memilih berlari ke arah pintu dan keluar meninggalkan Naruto yang berteriak memanggilnya.

 _Payah_ , ia merutuk dalam hati.

—

—begitu." Sasuke menyudahi ceritanya.

Hinata menganga tidak percaya. Lima belas menit yang lalu mereka telah sampai, namun Hinata memilih untuk berdiam dalam mobil dan mendengarkan Sasuke bercerita. Ia merasa bangga karena pilihannya kali ini tepat.

Sasuke menarik dagu Hinata ke atas—menutup kedua bibir Hinata. "Kenapa?" Hinata bertanya tiba-tiba, seakan ikut menyuarakan keingintahuan Naruto atas jawaban Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Ikut denganku untuk jawabannya." Ia membuka pintu mobil dan keluar, diikuti Hinata yang kebingungan dan hanya bisa mengekor di balik punggung Sasuke yang masuk ke lingkungan _mansion_ Uchiha yang kental akan tradisi.

Beberapa penjaga yang bertugas meyapa mereka berdua, begitu juga dengan pelayan yang kebetulan melihat. Hinata mencoba menyamai kecepatan berjalan Sasuke dengan memperbesar langkahnya, ketika mereka berdua bersampingan Hinata bisa merasakan wajah Sasuke yang berubah menjadi lebih tenang. Mereka berdua melewati taman dan satu bangunan tradisional sebelum berhenti di bangunan paling belakang yang paling banyak tertanam pohon—kediaman utama Uchiha.

Mereka berdua langsung masuk. Sasuke berjalan dengan santai, tetapi Hinata merasa _out of_ place karena semua wanita yang ia lihat memakai kimono sedangkan dirinya hanya kaus putih dan _jeans_ biru. Harusnya ia santai saja, melihat tuan muda dari mansion ini juga berpakaian kasual, tetapi _mansion_ Uchiha seperti memiliki kekuatan magis untuk menekan orang-orang seperti dirinya.

Sasuke berhenti di depan pintu geser, ia menyuruh beberapa pelayan yang bertugas untuk pergi. Tidak lama, ia langsung menggesernya melihat pemandangan yang selama ini ia cari. Di situ, semua keluarganya berkumpul mengelilingi _kotatsu_. Jika dilihat oleh orang awam, mereka seperti keluarga biasa yang sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama—siapa yang akan sadar bahwa Fugaku adalah mantan bos besar, Mikoto adalah mantan ekonom ternama, dan Itachi adalah pengacara aktif kelas dunia.

"Loh, ada Hinata? Sini-sini!" Mikoto memanggil Hinata dengan ramah untuk duduk di sampingnya dan ikut menghangatkan diri. Hinata yang tidak bisa menolak hanya tersenyum dan duduk di samping wanita awet muda tersebut.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke menghela napas, "Ma, jika pakai kotatsu, kenapa AC nya hidup?"

Itachi memakan jeruk yang tadi dibuka ibunya, "Gak apa-apa, biar asik." Ia menjawab mewakili ibunya. Itachi hanya bergeser sedikit saat Sasuke ikut duduk di sampingnya. Ia melihat kea rah Hinata, "Hinata, bagaimana Sasuke? Apa ia masih sering menggunakan narkoba?"

"Hush!"

"Dasar gila!" Sasuke melempar kulit jeruk di atas meja ke Itachi, "Mati sana!"

"Sasuke, jangan bicara begitu pada kakakmu!"

Tuan pantat bebek kesayangan kita hanya bisa mencibir setelah ditegur oleh ibunya. Ia melihat ke arah sang ayah yang masih betah menonton dorama di TV. "Pa, itu episode ke berapa?"

Fugaku mengangkat bahu, "Nonton aja lah. Jangan banyak tanya." Sasuke kembali mencibir. Tidak lama, iklan muncul dan memancing desahan kecewa Fugaku. Untuk beberapa saat, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si bungsu, "Bagaimana pembangunan di India?"

"Sudah _clear_. Papa tinggal tunggu hasil saja."

Fugaku mengangguk, tidak salah mengembangkan potensi Sasuke di bidang bisnis. Ia tahu, darah bisnis yang ada pada dirinya ia sumbangkan pada Sasuke. Fugaku mengalihkan perhatian pada Hinata, "Bagaimana kabar Hiashi?"

Hinata tersedak ditanya kepala keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal dingin itu. "Uhuk— _Touchan_ sehat, waktu itu titip salam untuk Paman, Bibi, dan Itachi- _nii_."

"Iya, salam balik untuk calon mertua." Perkataan Itachi diikuti tawa renyah Mikoto dan dengusan dari Sasuke, "Loh, kamu kenapa marah? Kamu pacaran saja sama bisnismu itu—kalo Hinata itu bagianku," ia nyengir, "Iya kan, _honey_?" Itachi melemparkan tatapan maut ke Hinata.

Jika Hinata tidak menganggap pria di depannya ini sebagai kakak sendiri, mungkin ia sudah jatuh seperti ribuan wanita yang pernah mengisi hari Itachi. "Untuk Itachi- _nii_ , apa yang nggak." Dan Itachi tertawa.

Itachi mengambil jeruk yang sudah dikupas, "Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto mana? Kalian kan selalu bertiga—kaya Trio Ubur-Ubur."

Hinata dan Sasuke sama-sama meneguk ludah, keduanya saling berharap agar ada yang menjawab. Mengamati perubahan wajah Sasuke yang langsung pucat, Hinata angkat bicara, "Biasa— _gym_."

"Masa sih? Aku baru ketemu sama dia kemarin di _gym_."

Hinata merutuki dirinya yang bodoh dan Itachi yang terlalu pintar. Untuk sekarang, semoga Sasuke mau menjawab.

"Kemarin dia olahraga, sekarang nyari cewek di _gym_ ," Hinata bersyukur pada Uchiha atas otak yang pintar—khususnya Sasuke yang menjawab Itachi. "Makanya cari cewek jangan di ruang sidang mulu—nanti suka sama hakimnya."

"Kalo hakimnya cantik—kenapa nggak?"

Sasuke mencibir, "Kayak mau aja. Mukamu kaya aspal gitu."

"Aspal yang mulus ya, jangan yang kasar—nanti kayak mukamu." Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak mengakhiri ocehan Sasuke. "Ayo dong, _Otouto_ , jangan ngambek. Nanti Itachi- _nii_ kasih cewek deh."

 _Maunya cowok_ , Sasuke menjawab dalam hati.

Selanjutnya, Sasuke ikut dalam _jokes_ dengan tawa lepas. Sosok Sasuke yang jarang dimediakan oleh dirinya sendiri. Menurutnya, tawa ini hanya bisa ia bagikan dengan orang-orang spesial. Dan orang-orang spesial ini adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab.

Ia menatap Hinata dengan pasrah, dan Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti.

—

Gelap sudah mendominasi langit saat jam delapan sudah tercetak di ponsel Hinata. Teman di bangku penumpang sebelahnya hanya bisa menatap gedung tinggi yang menjulang di samping mobil. Sasuke bernapas dengan berat, ia mengalihkan pandangan ke Hinata.

"Doakan aku ya?"

Hinata tersenyum. Ia memeluk Sasuke dengan tulus dan mendoakannya diam diam dalam hati. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke yang membalas pelukannya dengan erat dan bergetar. Selang lima menit, tangan Sasuke mulai nakal berkeliaran di tali bra yang ia pakai. Hinata terkekeh sebelum mendorong Sasuke menjauh dengan pelan.

"Jangan jahil lagi, oke?" Sasuke tertawa dan mengangguk.

Pria berambut sehitam jelaga itu membuka pintu mobil dan keluar menyambut malam.

Hinata berbisik dalam hati, _Tuhan, aku memang bukan hambamu yang paling patuh—tapi tolong kabulkan doaku kali ini. Berikan apapun yang terbaik bagi mereka berdua_.

—

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata merah, sedangkan pria di depannya ini hanya terkekeh meminta untuk masuk. Memang dasarnya Naruto tidak bisa menolak, ia pun membiarkan pria ini masuk dan mengabaikan keinginannya untuk membunuh setelah Menma menjelaskan ini-itu padanya.

Sasuke langsung masuk begitu dipersilahkan. Ia berjalan menuju tengah-tengah ruangan dan berbalik badan menatap Naruto. Ia tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit dan giginya terlihat. Air merembes keluar dari ujung matanya, dan Sasuke membiarkan itu.

Pipinya hangat dan hidungnya serasa tidak bisa menghirup oksigen, tapi satu yang ia tau pasti—ia merasa aman karena Naruto menangkap dirinya yang terjatuh karena beban yang tidak sanggup ia sanggah. Ia merasa aman karena ia bisa menangis sekencang mungkin di dada Naruto. Ia merasa aman karena ia tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun. Ia merasa aman karena Naruto akan selalu di sisinya.

" _I got you, babe_."

Yang terpenting, Sasuke tahu ia bisa merasa aman karena Naruto memeluknya.

tbc

* * *

p.s. HOLLA GOOD PEOPLE OF THE WOOOORLD! im baccccc

p.s.s. pada kangen ga si sm gue. paan si ye gue gr bgt

p.s.s.s. sooo, this chapter adalah point of view nya sasuke. and yes, ini agak mellow mellow gimana gichu yah

p.s.s.s.s. chapter ini lebih menonjolkan kesan bahwa cowo yang semacho dan semanly sasuke aja **BOLEH** dan **BISA** nangis, dan semua cowo pun juga seharusnya bisa dan boleh untuk nangis

p.s.s.s.s.s. jadi kalo lo lo pada masih mikirin maskulinitas kalian yang beracun (toxic masculinity) i hope you read this

p.s.s.s.s.s.s. hayooo ada yang bisa tebak ga alasan sasuke ga mau nikah?


	4. Chapter 3

out of luck

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Sasuke kembali memulai pagi dengan mengenaskan—badan kaku, penuh keringat serta bercak, dan mata yang agak bengkak. Pria berambut hitam tersebut bukanlah _morning person_ seperti Naruto, ia tahu jika ia melewatkan tujuh _alarm_ paginya di ponsel. Lagipula ini hari Sabtu, sah-sah saja jika ia bangun jam satu siang.

Sasuke berusaha duduk dengan susah payah. Naruto benar-benar kejam, pria pirang itu sampai membuat pinggulnya sakit. Saat Sasuke berhasil duduk menyender pada _headboard_ , ia baru sadar bahwa Naruto sudah pergi. Biasanya _morning person_ itu selalu bangun siang di hari Sabtu (duh, _who doesn't_?). Sasuke masih bingung, apalagi saat ada secarik kertas di sisi Naruto menghabiskan malam—tidak biasanya ia begini. Jika Naruto ingin memberi pesan ia akan langsung mengirim _chat_ pada Sasuke atau langsung membangunkannya. Apalagi, isi pesannya tidak begitu penting.

 _Sasuke, i gotta go_

 _Jangan lupa makan!_

— _Naruto_

 _p.s. maaf jika pinggulmu sakit, hehe_

—

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan keadaan Sasuke yang mengenaskan, Hinata juga bangun dengan mengenaskan. Bercak di tubuh telanjangnya terlihat dengan jelas saat ia mendudukan dirinya dengan susah payah. Hinata merutuk kenapa Menma harus memasang kaca besar di sebelah sisi ia tidur, gadis berambut panjang tersebut harus menahan malu melihat bayangannya di kaca tanpa sehelai benang—ia lalu buru-buru menarik selimut putih tebal Menma ke dadanya.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang menghilang, Menma masih tidur dengan dengkuran di samping Hinata. Terkadang Hinata tidak percaya bahwa pria ganas yang menghabisinya semalam bisa jadi selucu ini saat tidur. Kemana perginya pria 'memohonlah-padaku-Hinata' semalam?

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya untuk menekan pipi Menma. Ia yakin Menma akan bangun dan marah-marah, tetapi ada sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan pada pria tersebut. Menma mulai menggerutu dan Hinata mulai mencubit kecil pipinya.

"Menma ayo banguuun!"

Masih dengan mata terpejam, Menma yang sudah setengah bangun dan merasa sebal, mencoba menepis jari Hinata yang nakal, "Berisik! Aku ingin tidur!"

"Tapi ini pentiiing!"

Menma yang mendengar kata 'penting' langsung membuka matanya dan menatap Hinata galak, "Apa?!"

Hinata tersenyum manis tanpa merasa bersalah sekalipun, "Aku lapar."

Menma menggeram kesal. Ia menarik selimutnya sampai ke hidung. Pria tersebut memaki Hinata dalam hati, ia membiarkan Hinata yang menggoyang-goyangkan badannya. Tidak tahan dengan sikap Hinata, Menma bangun dan menatap Hinata sangar, sebelum mencubit pipi Hinata keras.

Hinata meringis kesakitan. Ia memukul-mukul tangan Menma yang masih menggantung dekat pipinya. "Lepaaas!" dan dengan begitu Menma melepas cubitannya. Ia menatap Hinata sebal, sedangkah Hinata hanya mengusap pipinya yang merah.

"Mau makan apa?"

Hinata terkekeh mendengar suara Menma yang tidak _mood_ , "Apa saja."

Menma turun dari kasur dan memungut pakaiannya. Ia memakai celana dalam dan celananya dengan malas. Ia baru saja ingin memakai baju hitamnya saat suara dering ponsel terdengar. Ia menengok ke Hinata dan menemukan gadis tersebut memohon dengan matanya. Menma menghela napas dan langsung pergi ke sumber suara tersebut, diam-diam dia mengejek pemilihan _ringtone_ Hinata yang norak karena memakai lagu jaman dulu. Saat melihat ponsel pintar itu terkapar di depannya, ia langsung mengambil dan membaca _caller id_ yang tertera.

Hinata menunggu Menma melempar ponsel itu kepadanya, tetapi ia kebingungan melihat raut wajah Menma yang berubah. "Siapa?"

Menma terdiam beberapa saat, ia menunjukan layar ponsel tersebut ke Hinata, "'Bucin* 1' itu siapa?" Menma melempar ponsel itu ke arah Hinata.

Hinata tertawa, "Kepo." Ia menangkap dengan mudah, lalu buru-buru menekan tanda hijau di layarnya. "Halo?"

—

 _If I could save time in a bottle  
The first thing_—

Naruto langsung terbangun saat suara Jim Croce mengganggu mimpinya. Ia mengambil ponselnya di lantai buru-buru—tidak ingin membangungkan Sasuke yang sudah menggeliat saat tertidur. Naruto sedikit menyesal keputusannya memilih _ringtone_ yang sama dengan Hinata.

Ia melihat _caller id_ yang tertera dan buru buru menekan tanda merah di layarnya. Naruto susah payah melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke, berusaha agar kekasihnya tidak terbangun akibat ulah dirinya. Setelah lepas, Naruto buru-buru bangun dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang tertidur. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah pintu dan keluar dari kamar tidurnya.

Naruto menjauh dari pintu dan memilih masuk kamar mandi luar. Ia mengamati _recent calls_ di depan layarnya dengan gelisah, tangannya ragu menekan kembali nama yang tertera paling atas. Naruto masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sebelum nama tersebut muncul lagi. Entah apa yang merasukinya, ia langsung menekan tanda hijau.

Tidak ada suara apapun di seberang, yang ada hanya napas halus yang berat. Naruto baru mencoba untuk memulai ketika si penelpon memulai percakapan.

" _Sayang?_ " suara Kushina bergetar. Getaran aneh merambat di dada Naruto. Ia menahan apapun yang keluar dari bibirnya walaupun hatinya berteriak menjawab satu kata tersebut. " _Ka-kau di sana?_ " Naruto tahu ibunya mencoba mati-matian untuk tegar.

Naruto menelan ludah, "Mama," ia berkata lirih. Seluruh bagian hatinya merindu pada sosok berambut merah di seberang, ada rasa bersyukur yang membuncah saat sang ibu memanggilnya 'sayang'. Matanya memanas, bola mata birunya bergerak ke atas—menahan tangisan yang akan keluar, "Ma-Mama…"

Isakan Kushina mulai terdengar, " _Apa ka-kabar, Sayang?_ "

Naruto mengusap air matanya yang mengalir, "Ba-baik," ia berbohong. Suaranya mulai bergetar, "Mama apa kabar?"

Kushina tertawa kecil dalam isakannya, " _Kacau_." Ia memberi jeda pada Naruto untuk tertawa, " _Sa-sayang, bisa bantu Mama?_ "

"Tentu." Naruto menjawab cepat. Pikirannya sudah macam-macam, sebagian negatif, sebagian lagi tidak masuk akal.

" _Bisa ke rumah?_ "

—

Naruto ingat, saat kecil temannya pernah menumpahkan jus manga ke celananya. Gadis yang menumpahkan minuman itu memohon maaf pada Naruto dengan berbagai cara—dari menawarkan untuk mencuci celananya sampai membelikan Naruto es krim. Seperti yang diajarkan oleh ayahnya, Naruto hanya tertawa dan menolak pertolongan gadis itu. Ia membiarkan celananya basah dan terasa lengket di pahanya.

Naruto mengutuk keputusan membawa pulang celana olahraganya. Pada sore hari itu, Naruto gemetar membayangkan ibunya yang akan memarahinya saat ia pulang nanti. Ia berharap sore itu angin kencang mengeringkan celananya yang basah dan bau mangga.

Sekarang, Naruto merasakan hal yang sama seperti sore itu. Pikirannya kalang kabut, takut dimarahi atas apa yang bukan menjadi kesalahannya. Naruto kecil sadar bahwa itu bukan kesalahannya jika jus mangga tersebut tumpah di celananya. Tetapi, sore itu Kushina memarahinya karena ia lalai sampai membiarkan jus mangga itu menodai celananya. Sampai sekarang ia masih bingung, kenapa ibunya menyalahkannya atas apa yang bukan kuasanya? Kecelakaan jus mangga itu terjadi begitu cepat sampai Naruto tidak sempat berpindah. Siapa yang bisa menduga jika lantai licin sekolahnya membuat gadis tersebut kehilangan kontrol atas minumannya?

Ia yakin, ia tidak salah. Mencintai seseorang bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dipermasalahkan. Tetapi, ia merasa dunia ini begitu membenci dirinya yang mencintai seorang pria. Padahal, perihal cinta itu bukan kuasanya. Ia ingin mencintai seperti kebanyakan orang. Bukan sekali-dua kali Naruto mencoba memulai hubungan dengan wanita atau berusaha menjauhkan Sasuke dari pikirannya—namun semua usaha itu sia-sia. Ia telah melewati berbagai rintangan, melukai banyak hati, dan mengecewakan diri sendiri untuk sampai pada tahap menerima dirinya sebagai _gay_.

Sampai pada tahap itu pun, Naruto masih harus belajar untuk mencintai dirinya. Entah sudah berapa malam ia menangis karena jijik pada refleksinya di kaca, sudah berapa tetes darah yang terkumpul akibat percobaan bunuh dirinya, sudah berapa obat ia telan agar Sasuke pergi dari otaknya. Mencoba menjadi _straight_ itu tidak mudah, apalagi mengakui diri sebagai _gay_ dan mencintai diri sendiri setelah perlakuan dunia pada kelompoknya.

Telah banyak hal yang ia lalui untuk sampai pada tahap ini. Tetapi, perlakuan yang belakangan ini ia terima dari ayah dan ibunya membuatnya kembali mempertanyakan usahanya, bahkan dirinya.

Apa usaha yang ia lakukan tidak cukup? Apa semua pengorbanannya sia-sia? Apa mencintai seseorang sebuah kesalahan?

Sama seperti jus mangga, perasaannya terhadap Sasuke itu di luar kendali Naruto. Jika ia bisa memilih, maka ia harap ia bisa jatuh cinta saja pada Sakura, Shion, Hinata, atau wanita lain di luar sana. Namun, sepertinya Tuhan ingin mempermainkan dirinya. Sang Kuasa melarang cinta antar sesama jenis, namun Ia juga yang melabuhkan hati Naruto pada Sasuke. Apa perasaannya adalah taman bermain bagi Tuhan?

Mobil Naruto menembus fajar. Jam 5 mulai menunjukan suasana pagi yang sepi dan Naruto masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, sesekali ia merutuk karena harus bagun pagi di hari Sabtu ditambah teknik penyampaian pesannya pada Sasuke yang tadi terkesan terburu-buru.

Lampu lalu lintas berubah merah. Naruto harap, lampu ini tidak berubah hijau. Perasaan takut itu terus merambat, padahal ia sudah menyiapkan segala argumen yang akan ia gunakan nanti. Tetapi, ketakutannya menyebar sampai ke ujung kaki. Menekan pedal gas saja ia enggan, padahal ia sudah lebih dari setengah jalan saat lampu berubah hijau.

Akhirnya, Naruto terus melaju—menuju apa yang dulu ia anggap rumah. Sedikit lucu, karena saat ini ibunya masih berpikir bahwa Naruto menganggap _mansion_ di pinggir kota tersebut rumah. Jika saja Kushina tahu bahwa Naruto yang sekarang tidak tahu jawaban di mana rumahnya.

Naruto tidak akan mengesampingkan fakta bahwa tempat tersebut menorehkan banyak cerita dalam hidupnya, membentuk pribadinya, dan menjadikannya Naruto yang saat ini banyak didamba orang. Tapi mengingat apa yang dikatakan ayah dan ibunya saat itu memaksa Naruto menghilangkan embel-embel _home sweet home_ pada _mansion_ pinggir kota tersebut.

Jujur, walau terlihat normal setelah insiden yang belakangan ini terjadi, Naruto sebenarnya sangat terguncang. Ia seperti hilang arah tanpa tahu di mana tempat ia pulang. Tadinya, ia mantap untuk menjadikan apartemennya sebagai rumah. Tapi hanya karena ia bisa malas-malasan di apartemen dan makan mie instan bukan berarti tempat itu layak dijadikan rumah— _rumah_ tidak sebercanda itu.

Lalu ia berpikir menjadikan Sasuke sebagai rumah adalah ide yang bagus. Tapi kemudian ia sadar, menjadikan seseorang sebagai rumah itu egois. Ia tidak ingin memenjarakan Sasuke dalam definisi "yang selalu ada"—seperti sekarang, ia tersesat dan Sasuke selalu ada. Tapi, bagaimana suatu saat jika Sasuke berubah? Apa ia akan tetapi menjadi rumah baginya? Atau ia harus mencari rumah baru dan mulai mengisi rumah tersebut dari awal?

Bukannya tidak percaya pada cinta Sasuke, tetapi setelah pria tersebut menolak lamarannya tanpa alasan yang jelas—mengekang Sasuke bukanlah jawabannya. Berada di sisinya adalah jawaban yang masuk akal saat ini dibanding harus menjadikan Sasuke sebagai rumah.

Sampai saat mobilnya berhenti di depan gerbang _Mansion Uzumaki_ , Naruto tidak tahu apa ia akan kembali menyebut tempat ini sebagai rumah atau ia masih harus mencari. Semoga saja Tuhan berpihak padanya kali ini.

—

Naruto mengerti betul tentang selera ayahnya, pria itu suka apapun yang _tidak ketinggalan zaman_. Minato tidak suka aura mencekam Uchiha, jadi ia memilih cat putih untuk ruang kerjanya, dan kaca besar di belakang kursinya yang langsung menghadap ke pohon-pohon besar, tidak lupa lantai parket dari kayu jati. Satu lagi, Minato suka kesederhanaan, maka dari itu ia memilih desain minimalis untuk interior dalamnya.

Tetapi, Naruto ingin memaki siapapun yang menjadi desainer ruangan ini. Aura mencekam pelan-pelan merambatinya, entah jam yang seolah mengejeknya sampai rak buku besar yang mentertawainya. Ia yakin ia tidak memakai LSD, tetapi perasaan itu terus menghinggapi hatinya. Apalagi saat ibunya menyambut dengan pelukan dan ayahnya hanya tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa belakangan ini.

Perasaan Naruto tidak enak, ia merasa awas atas keramahan yang tiba-tiba ini. Ia duduk di samping sang ibu dengan canggung. Tidak seperti ayahnya yang bersender di kursi, Naruto masih mempertahankan posisi duduk tegapnya.

"Jadi," Kushina menarik atensi semua orang dalam ruangan, "teh?" Naruto dan Minato sama-sama menggeleng. Kushina tahu Minato pasti lebih memilih kopi sedangkan untuk Naruto, ia harap putranya tersebut masih menyukai susu di pagi hari.

"Susu."

Jawaban Naruto membuat Kushina senang, tidak salah ia menyuruh pelayan menuangkan susu dingin untuk Naruto sebelum putranya itu datang.

"Bagaimana kerja sama dengan Flight24?" Minato membuka percakapan, "Untuk perusahaan baru, Flight24 berkembang pesat."

Naruto mengangguk. Merasa aneh jika kedatangannya ke sini hanya untuk membahas perihal kerja sama antar perusahaan yang sudah sukses beberapa bulan lalu. Ia yakin bahwa ayahnya hanya berusaha mencairkan suasana sebelum masuk ke topik utama.

"Lalu, bagaimana—"

"Langsung ke topik saja, Sayang." Kushina memotong perkataan Minato dengan cepat. Tatapannya lurus ke mata biru suaminya yang mempertanyakan tindakan tadi.

"Langsung?"

"Langsung."

Minato dan Naruto sama-sama menegak ludah. Keduanya takut pada apa yang akan terjadi kemudian. Bedanya, Minato tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan, sedangkan Naruto masih mencoba menerka apa yang membuat Kushina sampai menelpon pagi ini.

Minato mengambil udara dalam-dalam. Degup jantungnya makin cepat, paru-parunya menyempit, dan tenggorokannya mengering. Satu hembusan napas, dan dia membuka bibirnya, "Kenal Shion?"

Naruto mencoba mengingat seperti apa rupa gadis yang menjadi musuh Hinata. Ia mengangguk ragu, sungguh Naruto hanya mengingat rambutnya yang pirang dan bibirnya yang cerewet.

"Jadi," Kushina kembali mengambil alih. Berbeda dengan sang suami yang kalang kabut, Kushina terlihat lebih tenang untuk wanita yang menangis selama seminggu non-stop. "Ayahnya mengajukan—"

"—kerja sama bisnis." Kali ini Minato yang memotong. Walau wanita awet muda tersebut terlihat marah, Minato mencoba menenangkan istrinya dengan senyum simpul. Pandangan Minato kembali pada Naruto, "Kau tahu, tidak hanya kerja sama bisnis," pria tersebut mengambil jeda sebentar, "ayahnya—yang ternyata dulu satu SMA dengan Papa—juga mengajukan _hal lain_."

Perasaan Naruto tidak enak. Tiba-tiba kepalanya pening, ia sudah menebak _hal lain_ yang dimaksud sang ayah adalah sesuatu yang sangat ia benci. Entah sudah berapa kali kemungkinan singkat yang coba Naruto pikirkan sebagai pengganti hal negatif tersebut. "Hal…," suaranya mendadak bergetar, "…lain?"

Minato mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan tertawa pelan. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, itu hanya—"

"—lamaran."

Suara Kushina yang pelan menampar Naruto keras. Perutnya mendadak sakit, kepalanya tambah pening, dan pandangannya mengabur. Di sela-sela 'tamparan' spontan barusan, Naruto mencoba bertanya pada sang ayah lewat pandangannya—mengkonfirmasi apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Dunia Naruto serasa ingin hancur saat Minato mengangguk.

Menit-menit yang dilewati saat ada ketukan pintu untuk kopi dan susu yang dibawa pelayan hanya berupa hembusan angin bagi Naruto. Ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun kecuali denting jam yang berdetak. Bahkan saat si pelayan pamit dan keluar dari ruangan, Naruto masih menjadi pendengar setia jam.

Perasaannya kacau. Ia pikir ia akan ke sini dan akan mulai kembali menyebut tempat ini rumah, namun semuanya hancur. Otaknya tidak sempat memproses apa reaksinya untuk menanggapi perkataan itu. Naruto hanya bisa memainkan jemari tangannya dan merasakan setiap inci dari hatinya yang runtuh.

Seperti sentilan yang membawanya kembali pada bumi, suara Minato membuatnya sadar. Naruto melihat ayah dan ibunya bergantian. _Astaga,_ Kushina dan Minato sama-sama berucap dalam hati—mempertanyakan kembali apa keputusan mereka dari tiga hari kemarin yang sudah matang itu tepat bagi Naruto saat pandangan si pirang semata wayang mereka hanya penuh dengan luka dan kekecewaan paling dalam. Apalagi saat Naruto mulai tersenyum pedih dan menggeleng pelan, sebelum membiarkan air matanya mengalir.

Naruto menghapus perlahan air mata di pipinya. Sudah tujuh tahun terakhir ia menahan air matanya, dan baru kali ini ia membiarkan Minato dan Kushina melihat sisi paling rapuh darinya. Ia ingin kedua orang tuanya melihat bahwa anak semata wayang mereka tidak lebih dari Naruto kecil yang kecewa karena jus mangga. Ia ingin mereka tahu bahwa anak mereka telah terluka untuk sampai pada tahap ini dan perlakuan mereka barusan sama saja menorehkan kembali luka baru pada jiwanya yang paling dalam.

Naruto berdiri, ia berjalan pelan ke arah pintu sebelum berbalik dan menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian. Ia ingin mengingat bagaimana pandangan bersalah Minato dan Kushina yang kembali menangis pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa." Ia membiarkan isakan Kushina memenuhi ruangan selama beberapa detik. "Aku…," Naruto mengambil satu tarikan napas, "…akan mengambil barang-barangku."

Naruto membuka pintu dan berjalan menjauh.

—

Menma dan Hinata tiba di depan _Mansion_ Uzumaki dengan mobil box berukuran sedang. Mereka tidak kunjung turun walau lima menit sudah lewat. Menma hanya mengusap punggung Hinata yang terbalut jaket _denim_ kepunyaannya, ia tidak tega pada Hinata yang selama perjalanan mengompres matanya dengan kaleng bir dingin.

Hinata tidak sanggup berkata apapun, ia hanya memeluk Menma erat sebelum membuka pintu dan turun menuju gerbang terdepan _mansion_. Menma yang mengerti hanya mengikuti dari belakang dan memutuskan untuk menelpon Naruto dan mengabarkan pria itu.

Mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar _mansion_ , tidak ingin menambah kelam suasana di dalam sana. Akhirnya, Hinata dan Menma hanya bersender pada dinding kokoh kepunyaan Uzumaki dan mengobrol singkat dengan penjaga di luar.

Tidak lama, Naruto keluar dengan tas penuh dan penjaga yang mengekor membawa barang. Hinata yang langsung melihat temannya langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Naruto. Tas yang dipegang Naruto jatuh karena beban Hinata dan tangan Naruto yang lebih memilih untuk memeluk Hinata.

Menma menepuk pundak sepupunya, "Hei." Suara Menma membuat Hinata melepas pelukannya. Mereka bersalaman sebelum Menma menariknya dalam pelukan. Naruto bisa merasakan air mata Menma yang membasahi jaketnya perlahan. Menma baru melepaskan pelukannya saat salah satu barang Naruto terjatuh. Sang penjaga meminta maaf berkali-kali pada Naruto walau Naruto hanya tertawa dan menganggap itu angin lalu. Akhirnya, Hinata memutuskan untuk membantu menata beberapa barang dalam mobil box agar kejadian tidak serupa terulang pada barang penting. Sedangkan Menma dan Naruto menjauh untuk membahas hal yang lebih _Uzumaki_.

" _How was Aunt Kushina_?" Menma memulai dengan pilihan yang ia sadar tidak tepat sepersekian detik setelah kata itu keluar dari bibirnya. Ia baru tenang saat Naruto hanya tertawa kecil, " _Is she still my favorite M.I.L.F_?"

Naruto melotot, ia memukul lengan Menma agak keras sebelum sadar bahwa Menma memang punya masalah dengan saringan mulut. "Dia baik."

Menma mengusap lengannya kasar sebelum merangkul Naruto dan menurunkan suara volumenya, "Aku akan bicara pada Paman mengenai ini."

"Tidak usah." Naruto menyanggah cepat, "Mereka tidak akan berubah."

Menma baru saja akan mencoba untuk membujuk Naruto ketika tangan Naruto menepuk pundaknya untuk meyakinkan Menma bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Menma hanya tersenyum, "Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

Naruto tersenyum pasrah, "Entah."

—

Sasuke baru menonton _film_ favoritnya saat Naruto datang. Ia kaget melihat pria tersebut datang dengan jaket lusuh kesayangannya, Sasuke ingat betul Naruto meninggalkan jaket itu di _Mansion_ Uzumaki sebelum kejadian _coming out_ Naruto terjadi. Untuk orang secerdas Sasuke, Naruto seharusnya sadar senyuman simpul di wajahnya tidak mampu meredam beribu pertanyaan 'ada apa' yang akan Sasuke tanyakan di detik berikutnya.

Sasuke masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati saat Naruto berlutut di bawahnya—mensejajarkan dahinya pada lutut Sasuke yang sedang duduk. Ia pikir Naruto akan menawarkan servis cuma-cuma, namun saat tangan kokoh pria pirang itu tidak melakukan apapun, Sasuke sadar bahwa ada yang salah terjadi saat dirinya masih tidur tadi.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Sasuke menghela napas, jika ini adalah salah satu drama Naruto ia akan benar-benar mencekik pria di depannya ini.

"Aku kan sudah bilang—"

" _Please_?" Naruto menempatkan dahinya di lutut Sasuke. "Aku tidak punya tempat pulang lagi, Sasuke," air matanya membasahi lutut Sasuke yang tidak ditutupi apapun, "Mereka akan menjodohkanku dan aku menolaknya," Naruto membiarkan tangan Sasuke menyentuh setiap helai rambutnya, "Lalu, aku pergi."

Sasuke bisa merasakan kesedihan Naruto yang mencekiknya perlahan. Pria di depannya ini berani untuk melakukan apapun untuknya, tetapi ia di sini takut untuk melawan dunia dan memilih untuk berlindung dalam topeng _heterosexual_ nya. Sasuke malu, di saat Naruto berusaha mati-matian mengorbankan harta paling berharga yang ia punya, ia malah takut untuk melangkah maju bersama Naruto. Padahal, dia sendiri yang berjanji untuk ada dalam setiap langkah yang akan Naruto ambil.

Sasuke mencoba untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya sedikit demi sedikit. Mencoba untuk menyamai langkah Naruto dan menemani pria itu kemanapun ia akan pergi nanti. Ia memulainya dengan mengambil napas yang panjang dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku…," ia menelan sisa keberanian yang ia kumpulkan tadi, "…akan me— _shit_!" ucapannya barusan mengangkat wajah Naruto yang penuh dengan air mata dan ingus, "Pokoknya begitulah! Aku mau—itu loh! ITU!"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. " _Sex_?" Sasuke melotot. "Menikah?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah luar biasa, "Denganku?" dan anggukan terakhir pria itu disambut oleh pelukan Naruto yang spontan.

Sasuke yang tidak siap hanya marah-marah tanpa mengetahui Naruto lupa menutup kembali pintu yang ia buka dan membiarkan Hinata dan Menma yang merekam kejadian barusan dengan terkikik.

—

Sasuke duduk di depan ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya dengan wajah yang tenang. Ia menyesap teh buatan pelayan dengan pelan walau panas yang ia rasakan di lidahnya bukan main—mencoba mempertahankan ketenangannya di antara wajah-wajah kaget yang memancarkan kekecewaan.

"Apa katamu tadi?" suara Itachi menggema di ruang keluarga Uchiha. "Kau dan Naruto mau apa?"

Sasuke tidak mampu melihat wajah ketiga orang di depannya, ia hanya menunduk memperhatikan cangkir tehnya. "Menikah."

Mikoto tertawa, ia mengguncang bahu Sasuke dan memuji akting anak bungsunya. Wanita tersebut menepuk bahu Sasuke dan mencoba untuk meyakinkan suami dan anak pertamanya bahwa Sasuke hanya bercanda dan membuat _jokes_ untuk April mop walaupun ini bukan bulan April. Mikoto berhenti untuk meminta Sasuke menjelaskan maksud dari leluconnya saat Sasuke masih diam tidak berniat untuk berbohong.

Fugaku masih bertahan dengan wajah dinginnya walaupun tangisan Mikoto sudah memenuhi ruang keluarga dan bagian hatinya yang terdalam. Ia hanya melihat Sasuke tepat di matanya dan tidak menemukan adanya kebohongan dan keterpaksaan dari perkataan yang tadi ia luncurkan.

"Keluar." Ucapan Fugaku diikuti Sasuke seperti perintah dari atasan. Sang ibu memohon untuk tetap diam di tempat dan kakaknya hanya menunduk bingung. Ia meminta Fugaku untuk memberi anaknya satu kesempatan lagi sebelum Sasuke membuka pintu ruang keluarga dan memilih pergi dari tempat itu.

Mikoto mengekor dari belakang, ia membujuk Sasuke untuk membatalkan rencananya. Sasuke tidak sanggup menahan tangisnya saat sudah di depan mobil dan Mikoto berbicara tentang dia yang dulu berada dalam rahim ibunya.

Mikoto masih mengoceh tentang perasaannya yang keliru dan rencananya yang begitu jauh dari kata 'waras'. Sasuke yang sedih hanya memeluk erat sang ibu dan mengecup dahinya sebelum masuk ke mobil dan memilih untuk pergi menjauh.

Sasuke pergi diiringi tangisan Mikoto yang mengguncang batinnya. Ia masih sempat melihat ibunya yang jatuh terduduk sebelum pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menahan sedihnya di dalam mobil. Ia memukul setir berkali-kali, tidak percaya bahwa keluarganya baru saja membuangnya. Sasuke seakan tidak berpikir apapun untuk berusaha mencoba membuat dirinya kembali diterima di tengah Uchiha—kembali berlindung menjadi pria _heterosexual_ hanya akan menyakiti hatinya.

Sasuke masih berusaha menghapus segala kenangan tentang keluarganya saat dering ponselnya berbunyi. Nama sang ibu tercetak jelas di sana—Sasuke menekan tombol merah dan melempar ponsel tersebut ke jok belakang. Sasuke yakin, salah satu cara untuk menerima kenyataan dan memulai sesuatu yang baru adalah dengan menghapus yang lama.

Dering ponselnya masih terdengar, Sasuke sadar bahwa itu masih orang yang sama dengan yang menelpon barusan. Ia menghargai usaha ibunya yang berusaha untuk menjalin kontak dengannya, tetapi Sasuke tahu bahwa sang ibu akan berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa persaannya hanyalah kekeliruan semata. Di mata Mikoto, cinta sejati terjadi di antara Adam dan Hawa—pria dan wanita, bukan pria dan pria ataupun wanita dan wanita.

Mobil Sasuke melaju dengan cepat di jalanan. Ia menghiraukan rambu-rambu lalu lintas yang daritadi ia lewati. Air matanya mengaburkan pandangannya terhadap lampu lalu lintas yang berubah merah.

Mobil Sasuke berada di tengah jalanan yang sibuk, berbagai kendaraan datang dari berbagai sisi dan mobil hitam tersebut berada di tengah-tengah. Sasuke kebingungan, ia baru sadar bahwa ia tadi melewati lampu lalu lintas yang menyuruhnya berhenti.

" _Fuck._ "

Entah ucapan itu ditujukan untuk dirinya yang mengabaikan lampu lalu lintas atau truk yang menghantam mobilnya dengan keras.

tbc

* * *

* = Budak Cinta.

p.s. wow. this. is. the. longest. chapter.

p.s.s. ini dibuat saat acu masi galau gengki karena mantan gue ngajak balikan hm

p.s.s.s. BUT WHO CARES BITCH? gue dulu masi inget sm lo yg toxic, so byeeeeee boyyy

p.s.s.s.s. disarankan buat baca chapter ini denger lagu-lagu yg mellow hehew


End file.
